woodywoodpeckerfandomcom-20200213-history
Gorgeous Gal
20160607_215009-1.jpg|"Yoo-hoo!" G1.jpg|"I'm Gorgeous Gal nice to meet you Woody Woodpecker! Enough foreplay. Marry me!" 20160607_214147-1.jpg|"Your dream girl awaits, dream boy!" 20160607_220411-1.jpg|"Eureka! What a good looking man! Yahoo!" G2.jpg|"Hold me you handsome hunk of Woodpecker you!" 20151110_224222-1.jpg|"A moment on my lap, a lifetime in my wedding trap!" 20151110_230213-1.jpg|"Turn around because I've got your big bird right here, big boy!" G3.jpg|"Mirror Mirror in your white glove! Here's looking at the one I love!" 20151110_223440-1.jpg|"Let's get cozy, cutey!" 07747.jpg|"I like what I see and my object is matrimony!" GorgeousGal.jpg|"Behind door number one there's lips on a girl hon!" G4.jpg|"Shut up and kiss me you fool!" 20151110_223159-1.jpg|"Growl! Growl! Such a good kisser! What a man! Woof!" 20151110_222728.jpg|"Target acquired! *smooch* *smooch* *smooch* *smooch*!" 20151110_222948-1.jpg|"Just a little smoochie smoochie!" 20160607_225234-1.jpg|"This could be you but you playin'!" Gorgeous6.jpg|"I don't know much about art but I'm crazy about you sweetheart!" 08977.jpg|"You feel very soft, you fine feathered fiance you!" G5.jpg|"Face it Woodpecker you just hit the jackpot!" 20151110_231806-1.jpg|"Suck face this duck face, darling!" 20160607_222435-1.jpg|"Hey sugar! Tennis anyone?" 20151110_225316-1.jpg|"All the Bachelor's Party cheesecake you need, beefcake!" G6.jpg|"Hubba hubba rub a dub dubba kiss me and get in the tubba!" 20160607_222921-1.jpg|"No I'm not cold. I'm warm for your form baby!" 20151110_221750-1.jpg|"How 'bout a twosome hon? Who says there's nothing good on TV!" 20151110_220855-1.jpg|"I do! He does! So come kiss your bride, husband o' mine!" 20160211_210655-1.jpg|"I love you Woody Woodpecker! You are so getting lucky tonight!" 20160607_224842-1.jpg|"Come and get it lover boy!" 20160607_223139-1.jpg|"No more games you shy and silly boy! I'm going to make you a man!" Appearance Gorgeous Gal's only appearance is in the short Woody Woodpecker film A Fine Feathered Frenzy from 1954. In "A Fine Feathered Frenzy," a woman placed an ad in the personals saying she was a 'Gorgeous Gal' who was rich and wanted to meet and marry a young man. Woody Woodpecker called her on the phone and fell in love with her because of her sexy voice. The feeling was mutual so she invited her "dream boy" to come visit her mansion so they could get married. The woodpecker became ecstatic and jumped up and down for joy. Woody changed his mind however when he met her and realized she was an overweight and elderly white wig wearing featherless bird. Gorgeous who wore a green dress and lots of jewelry in turn fell even deeper in love with Woody Woodpecker. She batted her eyelashes, gave him a wink and clicked her heels in excitement. Since Gorgeous Gal was incredibly turned on by the woodpecker she chased after him all around her mansion even though he was not interested. Lots of flirting with her lovely voice, seduction attempts and kissing ensued. The horrified Woody tried to escape the horny woman's loving embraces and gigantic puckered lips. It was to no avail however since the love struck lady appeared behind every door he opened and every corner he turned. Some of her flirtations involved putting on a red nightgown while lying on a lounge sofa and extending her lips before his so they could make out, hiking up her skirt to reveal her tree branch skinny legs, appearing on a giant TV with her large breasts in front of his face while asking if he was interested in a 'twosome' and even offering to bathe together. Eventually the smitten senior citizen locked him in a dungeon room in her mansion. She was wearing a white wedding dress and a priest was present. Calling out to her "Baaaaabyyyyy" and giving the woodpecker a smile and a lingering wink completed Gorgeous Gal's marriage proposal. He got the heck out of there, flew from California to Florida and swam to a small island. The wealthy woman who wanted Woody Woodpecker pursued him in a golden submarine. Her chubby arm arose from the watercraft and she motioned for him to 'come and get it' with her index finger. Since she was displaying a large wedding ring her intentions were clear. We could also see the white slip of her wedding dress around her shoulder. He tried to bail one last time but the bride to be grabbed the woodpecker by his tail feathers and dragged him inside the submarine. Realizing that he was never going to get away from Gorgeous Gal, Woody Woodpecker apparently gives up and marries her. Once the priest exited the vessel she sailed away with Woody Woodpecker for their honeymoon. Quotes "Hellooooooo." "Mmmm. That's me." "Mmmm I love woodpeckers! There's only one thing on my mind sweetie. Youuuu! Come on over dream boy. I'll be waiting!" "Hello cutie pie! Your Gorgeous Gal is waiting!" "Here I am darling!" "Sweeeeeetie!" "Silly boy!" "Hi baby!" "Tennis?" "Cheesecake?" "I'm wai-ting!" "Honeylamb!" "How 'bout a twosome hon?" "Baaaaabyyyyy!" Trivia/Notes - Most people attribute Grace Stafford for providing Gorgeous Gal's voice since she is the only one credited in the film. Even so, there has been an online theory over the years that Universal actress Patricia Neal did her voice as a lark of sorts. If you listen to her portrayal of Mrs. Emily Eustace "2E" Failenson in the film "Breakfast at Tiffany's" that came out 7 years later in 1961, the voice is extremely similar. However, this has never been confirmed so chalk this up to fan speculation. - This cartoon 'A Fine Feathered Frenzy' has at times been featured under an alternative title, 'The Last Chase.' - Foreign translators have taken different approaches with dubbing Gorgeous Gal's voice in other languages. Sometimes she sounds like an even younger woman and other times she has a much deeper and smoldering sexy voice. Sometimes she makes extra sounds such as saying "Mmmm" more often or adding "Oooh" and "Ah" here and there along with more kissing noises tossed in. - It seems like Gorgeous Gal is actually a good kisser. After she grabs Woody Woodpecker on the couch and kisses him on the lips about 12 times Woody can be seen smiling with his eyes closed briefly as he pulls away. His horrified expression only returns when he turns around and looks at her. The woodpecker is more worried about other things that kissing can lead to most likely since he is turned off by her weight and age. Gorgeous of course enjoyed making out with him and responds by firing her entire body towards him with her lips puckered like cupid's love arrow. She misses and leaves a giant lipstick imprint on the wall. - Initially Woody Woodpecker's reluctance annoys Gorgeous Gal. Eventually that goes away as she becomes more passionate (especially after kissing him) and much more delusional. She chalks up the woodpecker's hesitation to him being a shy and silly boy who actually wants her and would take pleasure in being reminded that she's waiting for him. - There are plenty of female abhorrent admirers in classic cartoons. Gorgeous Gal is a rare example however since she gets to marry the man she is chasing. On top of that, it is also strongly implied that she forcefully makes love to Woody Woodpecker on their honeymoon. - As usual this cartoon works on the rules of 'zero continuity' where the events that transpired do not continue into the next film. So we have no idea how Woody potentially - potentially, if you even desire to attribute any sort of 'canon' to his films - managed to get out of this one. One possible scenario is that Gorgeous Gal romantically ravages him for a few months or so in the golden submarine until she passes away of old age. Since Woody would be entitled to her fortune after her death, he probably loses the remainder of her riches to back taxes she owed or to one hair brained scheme or another. Basically putting him right back at the starting point he is usually in at the beginning of his films. Another possibility is that this cartoon happens after all of Woody Woodpecker's cartoons and this is his final fate. But that seems unlikely since The New Woody Woodpecker Show and any future Woody Woodpecker cartoons would probably take place afterwards due to the use of modern and current technology within the cartoons themselves. Again, only if you are attempting to apply canon to these cartoons. - Another scenario could be that the two are just acting in a film and cameras are following them around, something classic cartoons often admit to. For the sake of comedy Gorgeous Gal probably still wants Woody Woodpecker and has her way with him in the submarine, but they do not really get married. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Patricia Neal